


Essay of love by Kim Jungwoo

by misteric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Luwoo, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sad Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, a little angsty, woocas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteric/pseuds/misteric
Summary: Jungwoo has to do an essay about feelings for his literature class, and he writes about Yukhei's love that he cannot correspond.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Essay of love by Kim Jungwoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luwoo_woocas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwoo_woocas/gifts).



_Title : Essay of love_  
_Student : Kim Jungwoo_  
_Class : 4-B_  
_Teacher : Choi Siwon_

  
_I remember the first day I saw you, with that curly hair, and looking so shy. Every day you seemed prettier, I could see how you were gaining confidence with the environment. I told my mom about you. I tried to make you understand that I has a crush, but you fool didn't get it._  
_I remember the first time we kissed. we were both inexperienced, so even though you didn't kiss well, it felt wonderful. We had to stop every now and then because Yeri was sleeping by our side, and we didn't want her to discover us, even though we were very loud._  
_The first nap together was the last time I kissed you. It feels like an eternity since then._  
_I didn't know why, but suddenly, all the love I felt for you, turned to hate. Having to see you every morning in the school was so fucking irritating. The way you are so loud, cursing all the time, always complaining about everything, without having a filter and embarrassing me in public, or when you disrespect elders, I just can't stand it. I hate that I wear an expensive perfume so that it's nice to be with me in the mornings and you don't smell it or even bother to smell good._  
_But even then, over time, I realized that nobody knows me and loves me like you (and my mom) do. Who would go to buy me food or leave me his lap to sleep in my mornings of bad moods? Who gives me those kisses on the neck that make me shiver, and knows how to make me enjoy a hug? Who would see those childish and cute cartoons with me? Who would accompany me in every madness that comes to mind, taking care of me? Who is the only one that makes my hair look good? That's Wong Yukhei._  
_Can you tell me why do I suddenly find myself smiling while seeing pictures of you in your father's instagram? And who's gonna cuddle me to death, even when I say that I dont want to, but actually wishing it, if it isn't you? You are the only person who makes me feel loved. I hope that, if I have the guts to take a step with you, Yukhei, it wont be too late. To think that you could fall in love with someone else makes my blood boil. I hate that I can't correspond to your feelings right now, sorry._

**_Grade: A+_ **

**_Do what your heart tells you, Jungwoo._ **


End file.
